


Sam's Secret

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Gen, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean wonders about Sam's secret.





	Sam's Secret

Dean eyed Sam in concern, wondering what his brother was hiding and hoping he’d be let in on the big secret - whatever it was - soon. He didn’t like that Sam was keeping something from him - what if it hurt him? He cranked the radio up and grinned at his brother, however. “Looking forward to that seven hundred years of bad luck?” 

Sam, still slightly in shock from seeing Jess (a hallucination?), only shrugged and laughed a bit. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said, waving off Dean’s concerns. He wasn’t going to worry about it or else he’d drive himself up the wall. It wasn’t worth it.

“Glad you seem to think so!” Dean yelled over the loud music.

“Turn it down!” Sam yelled but when his brother only smiled and pretended like he hadn’t heard him, he did it himself.

“You’re a joy killer, Sammy.” But Dean didn’t care that much and only turned it up louder to annoy him.

Sam glared and turned it back down. “Try it,” he threatened.

Dean laughed and turned it back up yet again. “Make me.”

Just another day in the lives of the Winchester brothers, even though Bloody Mary had attacked them.


End file.
